Task. 7: The Salamander's Scale
is the seventh episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It features the third auxiliary vehicle: the GoGo Mixer. Synopsis Satoru investigates his favorite author when Ryuuwon begins to bring his latest story to life. Plot A old man is writing a manuscript in his house. He opens an old book and puts it on his table. He writes about many dragons fighting and one wins and takes a new form. Satoru reads a monthly adventure magazine with the manuscript the man wrote. Natsuki and Masumi pry. He says the author is retired and he was a fan. Satoru's Accellular starts beeping. Back at SGS, Mr. Voice says he can't do anything about Black or Yellow but when Red starts ignoring his calls, he gets lonely. Red apologizes. Masumi and Natsuki mock Mr. Voice. He says Ryuwon has appeared again. Shouta asks if it is related with a Precious. Mr. Voice replies that what is peculiar is it isn't. The Boukenger arrive at the site where there are many dead Ryuujinhei. Sakura wonders if they fought with others of the Negative Syndicate. Natsuki notices three fighting. Satoru quotes what he read. Ryuuwon approaches them and tell them to stay away. He blasts them and they transform instantly. One is victorious. Ryuwon stabs the winner with his sword and tells him his reward to accept part of his power. The Boukenger grab their Saga Snipers and conduct their Climax Shoot attack, to destroy the monster but unfortunately, this just helps. He peels away his skin and becomes Doraiken. Doraiken blasts at them and the two retreat. Satoru notices it is just like the book. Back at SGS, Masumi reads it and says it is a coincidence. Sakura notes that the ritual is like such foolish ways back in ancient China. Shouta is curious that Satoru really believes in this. Satoru goes to the author Kagawa's house. Satoru mentions his stories used to be more kind to adventurers. He simply replies times has changed. Satoru asks where his ideas came from. He seems sort of insulted and says they come from his imagination. He stands up and tells him he will sign a book for him. He goes to his private room and before he picks up his latest book, he goes to get his old book from before. Back at SGS, Bouken Yellow tries out the Dual Crasher in the testing room while Masumi watches. Morio, Sakura, and Shouta from his lab tells her to start. It overpowers her. Shouta says they have to absorb the impact somehow. Morio supposes the Acceltector is needed. Masumi brings in Natsuki, who is extremely tired. Morio says the last piece hasn't arrived yet. Morio asks Shouta if he knows the legend of the Salamander. Shouta says it is dragon to said to have skin stronger than steel. He says that SGS Europe has the real Precious is safekeeping it. Satoru arrives. Morio tells them that the Salamander Scale will arrive to Tokyo soon. Satoru freaks out from the name. He explains the scale appears in the author's latest volume. He interrogates Morio. Two men close up a SGS van that holds the Scale in a box. They drive off. Ryuwon runs from a warehouse and stands in front of them. They stop. Doraiken walks to the back.The driver pulls out and screams at the sight of them. Doraiken punches the back of the truck and blasts the box with his fire breath. One man runs away. The driver tries to get way but Ryuwon bashes him to the truck. Doraiken gives him the Precious. They are shot at. The Boukenger leap in. Doraiken attacks them and they fight. Masumi fights with his Radial Hammer but is knocked down. Natsuki tries her Scoopers but is pushed away. Satoru fights Doraiken with his Surviblade and tells the others to shoot his back. Natsuki wonders why. They then blast its back and it makes impact, just like the book said according to Satoru. Ryuuwon is curious about the book so he fights Red. Red rolls down by the others and Ryuuwon attacks them. They leave. Satoru quotes the book again. Back at the author's house, Masumi demands answers. The author refuses to believe it. Akashi pushes gently. He stands up and looks out the window. He says there are no heroes and in ancient times, people have imagined about dragons. "Dragons that will destroy everything for us." Satoru refuses to believe there is no adventures. They hear a noise and he goes to his private room. His room is a mess. Ryuuwon emerges and found his old book. Kagawa reaches out to him, thinking he is a delusion and Ryuuwon slashes at him. Masumi and Akashi run in and Ryuuwon runs away. Masumi runs after the foe. Satoru asks what he stole. Kagawa explains they are notes of a man who tired to create dragons a 100 years ago. He explains he found it in a European religious store and since he sympathized with him, he wrote the book. He is shocked it is for real. He gives him the next month's preemptive story. Masumi arrives and says he lost them. Satoru explains to the others at SGS that Ryuuwon will definitely be giving off a lot of heat. Shouta presses his laptop and finds the heat source. Ryuuwon tells his creation that an explosion will happen when it reaches 2000 degrees. Doraiken is pumped. Satoru and Masumi run towards an area. They meet up with the others and explain that when the Scales are infused with immense heat and devoured by the beast, it will become even larger. Shouta guesses it will envelop all of Japan. Ryuuwon addresses them from some stairs. The Boukenger transform. He drops down and they fight. Red holds him back and tells the others to run inside. Inside, they find Doraiken and say the heat is too much for their suits' anti-heat protection. Outside, Satoru questions Ryuuwon about the notes. He refuses to tell him and leaps on building and leaves. Satoru calls the vehicles. Kagawa arrives to the building and believes that because he wished it, the world will be destroyed. DaiBouken is formed. Everyone thinks there is no way to stop the explosion. Red has an idea to seal the damage and call for GoGo Mixer. They scoop up dirt and put it in the cement mix. They form DaiBouken Mixer. The temperature guage goes up and sparks cause a fire. They shoot cement sealing the building. It cracks and explodes. Kagawa is knocked down. Doraiken rises from the ashes. Ryuuwon is surprised Doraiken did not change. Shouta explains in a flashback that they caught the Scales by covering Sakura and she scooped it up with her Scope Shot. The five present themselves. Doraiken blasts fire at them but Red runs past the fire towards him. He fights him and then restrains him. Kagawa acknowledges that he is an adventurer. Satoru kicks Doraiken down. Satoru calls for the Acceltector. Morio alerts through his microphone that the tests haven't been done yet. Satoru places the scale in the back of the chest protector and places it on his chest. He uses the Mixer head of Dual Crasher makes the monster into stone. All five gather around the drill head and the monster is destroyed. Ryuuwon retreats. Kagawa nods. Back at Kagawa's house, he supposes books can't create reality, but heroes are also imagined to defeat dragons. Satoru says his books inspire children that become heroes. Kawaga asks, "Heroes, in other words, meaning adventurers?" Satoru smirks. The Boukenger walk together and wonder what the notes were. Could Ryuwon be following the notes? Natsuki jumps in and says "Maybe the writer was Ryuuwon!" They stop to think of this. They then break out laughing. That night, over a campfire Ryuwon hold the notes. He rips the book in half and toss each piece into the fire, burning them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia prefer anpan]] *'Denshi Sentai Denziman': Souta takes out some anpan, Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue)'s favorite snack, which he, Masumi, and Natsuki eat. DaiDenzin is mentioned and as acknowledged as the first Henkei robot. **Souta started this segment. **Song: performed by Ken Narita and Koorogi '73 **Souta possessing the anpan connects him with Daigorou Oume, the Blue of the Denziman team. (who furthers his career with anpan by the next crossover series). Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Viewership': 6.4% *The ending of the episode regarding Ryuuwon and the notes hints at his truth, which will be revealed in Task 29. *Jimon Kagawa was portrayed by Kouji Shimizu, who portrayed Great Doctor Lie Köpflen in Choushinsei Flashman. Mecha References *Wicked Dragon Dryken: Galaxy Beast Warrior GingaiOh (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman). **This Wicked Dragon's defeat by Akashi also connects to Gingaman: he utilizes the Accel Tector, which enhances his protection akin to the Lights of Ginga; while the usage of the Salamander's Scale from Europe ties to the European myths and legends used as part of Gingaman's theme. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Task 5: The Imperial Pearl, Task 6: The Cursed Fog, Task 7: The Salamander's Scale and Task 8: The Treasure of Atlantis. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode